Mate of Fate
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: This begins at the end of Chapter 17 of Rosario Vampire two. It is how i think it should have ended between Kurumu and Tsukune and how their new relationship will lead them too. This is just a quick little story nothing major .
1. Destiny Begins

**(+As you all know i am a major KurumuXTsukune fan so i have decieded to write a small story This begins at the end of a Orchids Dream from Chapter 17 of Rosario+Vampire II, and my version of what would have happend if things had gone alittle differntly+) **

Tears were coming down Kurumus face. "Please...Please Tsukune say you like me."

Tsukune looked at the crying Succubus. "...Hey, Kurumu."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune. The tears still coming down her face. "I...how long will I need to wait."

Tsukune was silent. Kurumu put a hand on Tsukunes shoulder. "I think our current relationship is good. Everyday we have fun with Moka and Mizore and Everybody. But this is really just unrequited love."

Tsukune was still silent. Kurumu began to sob into his chest. "What can I do Tsukune. What can i do to make you like me." "I want you to say it to me. Not everyone just to me. I want you to say it over and over again." Kurumu cried even harder soaking Tsukunes shirt with her tears. "Tell me what i can do...i will do anything." She begged

Tsukune wrapped his arm around the still crying Kurumu and then he whispered into her ear. "I...I like you Kurumu."

That only caused her to cry harder. "Baka, I like you too Tsukune. I love you." Then She screamed "I LOVE YOU."

This caused Tsukune to smile. "I know Kurumu...i know you love me...I love you too."

Kurumu stopped crying. She looked up at Tsukune. His eyes were no longer clouded from the Charm. "Tsu...Tsukune." She said with a whimper. "You...but the charm."

Tsukune pushed the hair out of Kurumus face. "The Charm wore off a few minutes ago." He told her gently. Tears began to fall down Kurumus face again.

"I...i am sorry Tsukune...i just wanted to be with you so bad. I did not mean to take it so far and I-"

Kurumu did not get any further Tsukune silenced her with a kiss on her lips. Kurumus eyes widened in surprise then they began to drift closed. _"he is kissing me...this is not a dream...he is."_

It was a passionate romantic kiss. And it remained so for a moment or two. Then Kurumu broke it. She looked at Tsukune who smiled at her. "Tsukune does...this mean...?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yes Kurumu it does." And he gave her a smile.

She knew what kind of smile that was. She knew where he wanted to go, but she wanted it just as much as he did...even more then he did.

She wanted to explore her newly discovered love and find out how much of it he could give back. She did not care what the others thought she would have this moment now to make her feel alive and important

He stroked the soft skin on her arm and lightly pulled down her clothes. Caressing her shoulder, he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Tsu…kune…" The succubus said as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and down his back as she reached for the bottom of his shirt. He eased up allowing her to pull it over his head.

She looked up at the bare skin of his chest and stomach. It was rock solid but it was scarred as well from all of the enemys that had attacked Tsukune during his time in the Academy. She trailed her finger tips across the scarred from the fangs and claws of former enemys.

Their clothes were on the floor now as Tsukune admired Kurumus's body. Her large breast that bounced every time she moved. Tsukune moved his one hand hand to message her left breast and with the other he tweaked and pinched her nipple. Kurumu moaned softly as Tsukune did this. How long had she dreamed of this. Of Tsukune fondeling her like this. Of his powerful hands groping her body.

Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune and drew him closer to her. "Tsukune please..."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear…

"Are you sure?"

Kurumu, who had been awaiting this day for so long nodded:

"Y-yes…"

(Start of Lemon Scene)

**_(DUE TO THE NEW POLICY ON FF I AM REMOVING THE LEMON SCENES FROM MY STORIES. IF YOU WISH TO VIEW THEM PLEASE GO TO MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT UNDER KNIGHT-BISHOP)_**

(End of Lemon Scene)

Tsukune pulled out of her and hugged Kurumu to him. They were on her bed. The air was thick with their love making.

She loved him, and she know knew that he loved her. There had been no charms to force this. he was finally hers. Her destined one, her mate of fate, her Tsukune.

she pulled his face close to hers, caressed his cheek, looked deeply into his eyes and whispered clearly to him:

"Tsukune I love you forever."

And he whipsered back to her. "And Kurumu love you, my heart and my soul is yours."

The two kissed passionalty. But it was inturrupted when Kurumus dorm room door opened with a bang.

It was the rest of group. All of whome could not believe thier eyes at what they saw.

Mizore's lollipop fell from her mouth. Yukari's face turned a deep red as her mouth dropped. Ruby fainted dead away. Kokoa who had been tied up by the girls smiled inwardly. And Moka Simply stared.

Tsukune and Kurumu looked at each other then at the girls. Then together they said "We can explain."

**(3 weeks later)**

It was three weeks later when Kurumu learned that she was pregnant. She was overjoyed when she learned. For a Succubus getting pregnant was very important for the survivel of their race. When she had told Tsukune he had been thrilled, He had kissed her and held her. but she did not know how she was going to tell the others. It had taken a week and a half alone to get everyone to accept her and Tsukune as lovers.

Kurumu decided to tell them after the club. She had stood in front of the door blocking their path before they could leave. Mizore, Kokoa, Moka, Ruby, and Yukari all looked at her.

"I am pregnant." She told them.

All of the girls were thilled to learn of this.

"That is wonderful Kurumu. I am so happy for you." Moka told her Succubus freind.

"I am going to educate the baby myself." Yukari proclaimed proudly. "Otherwise it will end up like you." That got her a nice hit on the head.

Mizore held up her hand. "I call dibs on god mother."

All the girls (excluding Kokoa who had wandered away due to lack of interest) stared at Mizore "NO FAIR" they shouted at once.

"If anyone is going to be the god mother of Tsukune child it is going to be me." Ruby declared.

"No its going to be me Desu." Yukari yelled flaling her little arms about.

"No no I am going to be the god mother." Moka yelled.

Kurumu smiled as she watched her freinds fight each over who would be god-mother. _"Wow...i guess they cant hold a grudge with a prganant women."_

"WHAT YOUR PRGENANT." Kurumus mother hollared through the phone. Kurumu fliched at the sound of her voice. "THIS IS WONDERFUL." The older succubus cried on the phone.

Kurumu smiled. She knew this would be her mothers reaction. Ever since last year Ageha Kurono had been telling her daughter that she needed to claim Tsukune for her own.

"Oh my little Kurumu is finally pregnant. I get to be a grandmother." Ageha sighed with joy on the other end of the phone. Then her voice turned serious. "You and Tsukune will need to come to the succubus realm."

Kurumu face fell a bit when she heard this.

The Succubus realm like the Snow-Women realm was located in another dimension hidden from the human world and only accessible through special portals. The Succubus realm was the exact oppisteof the Snow-women realm. It was a hot dry desert that streached on for miles until you reached the canyon (which incidentally was shaped like a giant heart) When you entered the canyon it became a lush green haven. Houses, roads, parks, trees, etc. All of it designed for the dwindiling race of the succubi and their mates.

"But mother Tsukune and I were hoping to stay at school for a little longer...at least another month or so." She tried to explain.

"Nonsense Kurumu you know our law. Once one our women is pregnant she must return to our realm with her mate." Ageha said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"But school-"

"shall be placed on hold until the baby is born...besides we have wonderful education programs at home for when this happens." She said proudly.

Kurumu was silent for a moment. "Yes mother i understand."

"Wonderful i will call the Chairman after this and arrange a bus to bring you here. I will see you in the morning."

"In the morning! Mother wait-" But The older Kurono had hung up.

"We have to leave the academy." Tsukune with shock clearly written on his face; Kurumu nodded sadly. "I am sorry Tsukune…but it is a law of the succubus."

Tsukune ran his hand through his hair as he sat down on his bed in his dorm room. "But what about school…I mean I still want to graduate?"

"The Succubus has schools in our realm for this kind of thing." Kurumu said as she sat down next to him. She looked at his face. He seemed to be thinking deeply on this.

Kurumu looked down on the ground. "Tsukune…if you wanted you could stay at the academy and I could just return to my realm. I am sure I could-"

But she got no further because Tsukune silenced her with a kiss. When it was broken Tsukune looked into Kurumu's eyes. "I am not going to let you leave without me."

Kurumu shrieked with joy as she hugged Tsukune. "Thank you Tsukune thank you. I promise you will love my realm."

Tsukune smiled as he hugged Kurumu. "How do you think the others are going to deal with this?"

"I am sure they will understand it."

(**Fifthteen minutes later)**

"NOOOO YOU CAN'T LEAVE TSUKUNE." Yukari cried as she hugged his leg while they all stood outside the bus. The bus driver was sitting in his seat smoking his usual cigar. A smile on his face showed how much he enjoyed watching this.

Kurumu grabbed Yukari and pulled her off of Tsukune "Let go of my mate." She shouted.

Yukari broke out of her grip and ran over to Moka. The green eyed vampire looked at Kurumu and then at Tsukune. "Do you really have to leave?" She asked as if hoping he would say no.

Tsukune nodded. "Yes I do…I am sorry." Kurumu hugged Tsukunes arm and looked at his friends "It's the law of the Succubus." She said with a touch of pride in her voice.

Mizore how popped down from a tree said in her icy voice. "Well maybe we don't like the law…maybe we should just keep you both here."

Tsukune held up his hand. "Now now there is no need for any of this." He looked at Kurumu then he turned his head to his former harem.

"Moka, Yukari, Mizore please don't make this harder then it is. I would love to stay here but I just can't. If Kurumu leaves then I have to go with her. Can you understand that?"

All of the girls looked at each other. They gave a few more mutters but then they nodded their heads.

Tsukune smiled. "Thank you."

There were some hugs and a goodbyes from all of their friends.

And then the bus was leaving the academy and entering the strange vortex dimensional tunnel.

(+That is the end of chapter one the next ones will come shortly+)


	2. The realm of the Succubi

Though it had been sunset when they were leaving the academy it was the blazing afternoon when they had entered the Succubus Realm.

"So this is the realm of which the Succubi came." Tsukune asked as he stared out at the desert wasteland.

"Yes is it not beautiful." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_"Not the word I would have used but ok_" Tsukune thought in his head as he nodded.

They had been driving down a dusty road for what felt like hours now.

"Oh mother is going to be so happy to see you again." Kurumu proclaimed with a smile on her face.

Tsukune remembered the first time he had met her mother...some people might consider her way of saying hello sexual harrasment.

"Oh and Ken is going to be so happy to finally meet you." Kurumu added

Tsukune looked at her. "Ken?" He asked with definate Curiousity in his voice.

This caused Kurumu to giggle. "Thats right I never told you guys about Ken did I?'"

Tsukune shook his head.

Kurumu leaned closer to Tsukune and whispered into his ear. "He is my brother."

Tsukune sweat-dropped "you have a brother?!" He said with surprise

Kurumu nodded happily "Ken Kurono my older brother." She could still see the shock on Tsukunes face. "You seem surprised."

"Well its just you never...mentioned him before and...i thought all Succubus were born women."

Kurumu started laughing. "Ken is an Incubus."

"An Incubus...?" Tsukune asked

"An Incubus is the male form of a Succbus...and well they are pretty rare amongset my kind. There are only a handful of Incubus in the world at a time...and Ken is currently the only one." She told him

Tsukune nodded. "ok I can understand that. But why have you never mentioned him to anyone?"

Kurumu shrugged "no one really ever asked, but also because he is twenty-one and he travels a lot. I only saw him once last year. But i am Sure mother told him about you and me so he is probably racing home right now."

"Wow he must be a really good brother." Tsukune added.

Kurumu nodded "Oh yes he is he really loves me...and he hates when i am unhappy by the way i should tell you tha-"

But she was intturpted when the bus driver yelled. "hey you two...we are about to enter the canyon."

Tsukune looked up ahead and through the front mirror hensaw that they were about to enter another tunnel.

_"oh god not again"_ he could not stand going into another dimension tunnel all of those spinning lights made his stomach flip.

But lucky for him this was not a dimensional tunnel. It was just a normal dark pitch black tunnel. In the five minutes they were in the tunnel Kurumu and Tsukune kissed each other. Their tounges locking in furiouse battles for dominance.

When they finally reached the other side they were surrounded by green. They were at the canyon floor and Tsukune looked out the window in awe at all that he saw. All around them was green. Trees, bushes, all of it was amazing. They passed a large park that had a small pond. He also so mothers with their children. He mainly saw women as the bus drove but he would see a few small groups of various men.

Kurumu leaned on him. She seemed to read his mind. "There are only about 575 or more men in this canyon." She told him as she looked around at her home.

"How many women are here." He asked.

"2297." She said blankly.

Tsukune stared at her. "Then why are there-"

Kurumu closed her eyes and smiled "sometimes....the male does not survive the love making of a Succubus."

That caused Tsukunes mouth to drop. But before he could say anything the bus came to a complete stop.

The bus driver turned around and looked at them. "Ok kiddies here is where you get off." He said in his ever creepy voice.

Kurumu quickly grabbed Tsukunes hand and pulled him down the the rows and out of the door. and Tsukune for a passing second heard the bus driver whisper. "Have fun boy." He then gave a dry laugh. As soon as Tsukune and Kurumu were off the bus the doors snapped shut and the bus drove off.

Before Tsukune could question the term have fun; he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Then he felt himself being imbraced in a breast filled hug.

Kurumu's mother had apprered behind him and buried him in her breasts. "Finally you have arrived Tsukune. I am so happy to finally have you in my family." She said happily

Poor Tsukune all the while was suffocating. his arms were going limp at his side and all the while he was screaming in his head. "_Cant breath need air."_

Finally Ageha relased him and Tsukune fell from the ground after passing out from the lack of oxygen. Kurumu looked down and Tsukune and smiled. Then she went over and hugged her mother.

Ageha smiled at her daughter. "Oh it is so good to have you back home. Finally we will add a new generation of our family."

Kurumu nodded then looked around. "Is Ken here?" She asked egerly, wanting to see her older brother.

The older succubus shook her head. "No i am afraid that Ken is not here yet." She said with a deep sigh. Ageha loved her Ken...considering he was the only Incubus currently in exsitance.

The two succbus began walking towards the large house in which the Kurono family had lived for five generations. Leaving poor Tsukune still passed out on the ground **_(+Wow you can really see who is the domanint one in this relationship+)_**

**_"_**So why is Ken not here yet. I thought you called him?" Kurumu asked her mother.

"I did it was the first thing I did." Ageha assure her. "But when i called him he was in The United States."

Kurumu nodded. "But he did say he was coming home. Right?"

Ageha nodded. "Of course. The second he heard your name he said he was coming home. And when i said that you were pregnant i think he was already flying with his own wings."

Kurumu laughed. "I am so happy. I cant wait for him to meet Tsukune."

Ageha's face fell. "yeah about that." She said shakely. "You have told Tsukune about how Ken can get. Correct?"

Kurumu rubbed the baack of her head. "ummmm well I did tell him that Ken loved me very much which is true..."

Ageha put a hand over her face and sighed. "Its to late now...i guess we will just have to wait and see what happens."

While outside Tsukune finally woke up. He got off the ground and dusted himself off. "I can see what Kurumu meant when she said most males did not survive the love making." Tsukune then ran inside the house to find the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the fading light of the sun a dark shadow moved through the desert landscape of Sucubus realm. Small Youkai animals ran into their holes and cowered as this shadow passed. His aura was strong. It leaked through his body like a fine cologne. The Shadow did not walk on the ground though. It flew through the sky on its dark bat like wings and a demons tail trailed behind him.

He was going home

(+I decided to introduce Kurumus older brother as a mysteriouse strange creature...until the next chapter then+)


	3. Devil Eyes

Chapter three

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Ageha all sat in the dining room enjoying dinner. Ageha was telling Tsukune that thhe would have to find him a place in the Succubus community. As soon as the baby was born. Tsukune was about to add his response when suddenly the room got very cold.

Kurumus eyes widened at first and then she smiled. "Ken is home."

And sure enough the doors to the dining room opened and in entered Ken Kurono.

What Tsukune had been expecting was a blue haired male version of Kurumu but that is not what he saw. He saw a tall athletic looking man with black hair and a western style hair-cut. He was dressed in black pants and red collared dress shirt. He wore dark reflective shades over his eyes. Everyone stared at him. And he stared right back in silent.

Kens head first turned to his mother then to Kurumu and stopped with Tsukune. He then reached up and removed his shades.

Tsukune jumped a bit. but he was careful so no one noticed. The way Ken was looking at him it was like he was staring into his very soul.

Ken let a small smile spread across his face. "Why hello everyone."

Kurumu jumped out of her seat and ran to hug her brother. "Ken" She cried happily as she jumped on him. Ken wrapped his arms around his sister and gave her a huge hug. "Ah my sweet little Kurumu." His eyes dropped down to her breasts and an evil grin spread across his face. Kurumu saw this and tried to escape but Ken grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze "My my you must have gone up at least another cup size since i last saw you." Kurumu blushed with embarrasment and when Ken finally relased her she ran over to hid behind Tsukune.

Ken then turned to speak to his mother but he saw that she was already running towards him at full speed breast jiggiling all the while. "KEN KEN COME GIVE MOMMY A HUG." She cried

Ken paled a bit then ducked just as Ageha was about to grab him. He re-stood in the oppisite side of the room. He refixed his shades "Mother i need to remind you that i have a personal space boundary and i would prefer that you not cross it."

Ageha looked sad. "Your so mean to your mother Ken...and after i raised you and breast fed you." She gave her breasts another jiggle.

Kens brow raised. "Uh huh...ok time for reason i came half way across the world." He claped and rubbed his hands together "I have come to meet my sisters Mate." His head turned into Tsukunes direction. Tsukunes felt like jumping again but he kept it under control so he did not.

Ken smiled once again. "And I take it that you are Tsukune Aono." Tsukune nodded. He then stood up and held out his hand. Ken looked at his hand then at Tsukune. He gave another smile then shook it vigorously.

"I am so glad to finally meet you Tsukune. I have heard so much from Kurumu about you. A shame I was not able to come to yours and Kurumus Ceremony."

Kurumu stepped in between Tsukune and her brother. As if trying to sheild him from Ken. "um actully K...Ken Tsukune and I...never had a ceremony...our relationship sort of just happened." She said timidly.

Ken stared at her. Then at Tsukune. Then without warning his aura flared. everyone took a few steps back. After a moment his aura went back to normal and Ken smiled again.

"Interesting...well it seems we will have a wedlock." Ken left the room after that not saying another word.

Ageha sighed "Its so nice to have the family home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your brother hates me." Tsukune delcared as they went up to Kurumus room

"He does not hate you....he just has not had time to get to know you."

"I can tell he hates me I mean when he stared at me i got this shiver down my spine. He did not even take off his shades and i could feel it."

"pray that he never does take off those shades." Kurumu thought as she opened her bedroom door.

Tsukune took another step in and he looked around. It seemed like a normal room. The walls were painted a pale blue color. It had Queen sized bed, Tv, Computer, and a shrine...of Tsukune.

The shrine had pictures of Tsukune, Newspaper clippings from the articles he wrote, and a cute little doll of him.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu who had an embarrassed smile on her face. "Care to explain." He asked

Then the embarrassed smile was replaced with an evil smile; similer to her brothers. This caused Tsukune to back up.

Kurumu shut the door behind her. "Well you see Tsukune i could tell you why i have this shrine." She started to take off her clouthes. "but I would rather show you."

Tsukune backed even further until he tripped and fell backwards onto the bed. Kurumu took this chance and pounced on him. She stared down at her mate. Letting her tail come out. She began to remove his shirt.

Tsukune paled a bit. "But...Kurumu...we already made you pregnant."

This caused Kurumu to giggle. "Silly silly mate. Just cause i am pregnant does not mean we are gonna stop doing it just yet."

THen she reached for the pants.

Ageha stood outside the door listening to the following moans that issued from the room. "Ah reminds me of my younger days" She said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting alone in his room Ken watched from his computer using cameras he had put into his sisters room long ago. From behind his shades Kens eyes twitched as he watched Tsukune drive himself into his beloved little sister over and over again. Kens hands dug into the arms of his chair.

All around Kens Room there were pictures of him with girls. Girlfriends, Ex-girlfreinds, lovers, stalkers, fan girls, etc etc. But the pictures that he valued the most were the ones of his sister Kurumu. He loved Kurumu. She was by his and his mothers defenition the perfect Succubus. Possessing a powerful charm ability that could turn even the strongest of him into jelly.

He had been overjoyed when she had written a year ago saying that she knew her destined one was. How many times would she email and write about this Tsukune. It was "Tsukune is the most amzing boy here the academy, He is strong and kind. He will make the perfect mate". She sent pictures of him and stuff about the clud they were in together. In her emails she had described this Tsukune to be a powerful Youkai one that had even defeated the former leader of the School Safety Committee. Who had it been...some fox demon.

And when he heard his mothers description of the boy "Oh he is a cute one he has a very nice (refering to when she had Tsukune grab and squeeze her breasts) He will make a fine mate for Kurumu."

Ken had been very eger to meet with him...but not now...now that he knew what Tsukune was. Ken had kept his anger contained when he found out. Acted sweet in front of his mother and sister as to not cause a scene. But he would talk with Tsukune in private...so no one would disturb them...or her the boys screams.

"Enjoy yourself Tsukune...because you and I are going to have alittle chat very very very soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had fallend asleep next to Kurumu in her bed. His arms wrapped around her protectively. On the outside it looked very peaceful...but on the inside...in Tsukunes head he was having horrible nightmares.

His nightmares it was Ken. The Incubus stood above Tsukune staring down on him with those shades hidden over his eyes. Tsukune tried to run and or fight this dream Ken but he could not move his arms and legs.

the dream Ken moved closer to Tsukune. A cruel laughter echoing around them. Then Kens smooth words entered Tsukunes "Wake up Aono."

Suddenly Tsukune felt cold water splash onto his face and his eyes snapped open.

THe very second he opened his eyes he closed them again. It was to bright. There were lamps in front of him blaring white light.

Then he felt a sharp pain across his face. Someone had slapped him.

"Come on boy the lights arnt that bad open your eyes cant adjust if you dont open them." It was Kens voice.

Tsukune opened his eyes again. He had to blink a few times for them to adjust but he soon able to see.

He was in a large room. From what he could tell it looked like he was in a celler. When he tried to move his arms and legs he found that he could not. He had been chained to a table.

Tsukune was pretty much naked except for a pair of boxers (Which Ken had decided to let him keep)

All along the room lockers lined the walls. And infront of him was Ken sitting in a chair and behind Ken were those lamps.

Ken looked at his watch. "It took you eleven minutes to wake up...and i had to spray you with water to even get a jump start." He gestured to the empty bucket on the floor. Ken sounded disappointed.

Tsukune stared at Ken. He was still wearing those shades. Ken stared right back "I got to tell you I am unimpressed. Even for a human you are weak. Most normal humans would have woken up after eight minutes....but then again you just made got fucked by the sexiest and cutest Succubus in the whole world...so you must be pretty wiped."

Tsukune felt his heart skip a beat. Ken knew he was a human?! But... "How...did you know?" Tsukune asked.

Instead of answering his question Ken got up and walked to one of the lockers. "Did Kurumu ever tell you...that when i was at the Academy I was part of the School Safety Committee."

That brought memories back to Tsukune from his first year the Academy. This guy had been in that horrible gang.

Ken with his back turned seemed to read Tsukunes mind. "Yep...i was head of interrogation. And why...because I always knew thing...i always knew the answer before i even interrogated them....and why....well it all really starts with a little nick name they had for me when i was on the force." Ken turned around. he was holding a box underneath one arm and with his free hand he reached up and removed his shades.

He dropped His shades to the ground but he still kept his eyes closed. "They would call me...Devil Eyes." And then he opened his eyes.

**_(+Yea i am going to stop there for now cause it just seems like a great place to leave for the cliff hanger of the next chapter...I am guessing you all want to know what Kens eyes look like. well you are going to have to wait until then+)_**


	4. A Madmans Mind

Tsukune then knew why he felt like jumping every time Ken looked at him. Kens eyes were terrifying. They were a fiery golden orange. with black slits going down the middle. They looked like the eyes of a snake.

Ken smiled. "Cool aren't they. Mother says that my eyes are my best feature."

Tsukune continued to stare. His eyes never leaving Kens.

"bu...your...Kurumus...they aren't...none of them-"

"I have a very rare condintion that effects certain members of my race...there have been only been like 20 cases of it though." He sighed "And as you can see these are the results."

"I am sorry." Tsukune said with true sincerity in his voice.

Ken smirked. "Dont be this is more of a gift then a curse." His eyes almost seemed to glow now

Tsukune was confused. "I don't under-"

"Its very simple my dear boy." Ken said in a matter of fact voice. "My eyes are grant me power other then simply turning girls into my mindless slaves...although it still is a cool power dont you agree?"

Tsukune simply looked at him. _"I think your crazy."_ He thought but said "Yes"

Ken smiled; "My eyes although me to see peoples auras."

Tsukune was once again confused. "Auras?"

Ken sighed as if he had explained this a hundred times. "Auras are the force that surround all living things. Monsters, humans, animals; if it breaths it has an aura."

Tsukune nodded. Ken went on.

"Now when i look at a person aura it tells me alot of things. It tells me what species and how strong they are." He paused and cleared he throat.

"Now you have a pale yellow aura which told me you were human right away. But then when i look down at your wrist- "he gestured to the holy lock "I see a strong red aura which means vampire. Now that part was confusing but then i realized that you must be one of those hybrids right...monster blood injections right?"

Tsukune nodded.

"Thought so i once I met a young man in the human world with a similar situation...cant remember his name...but anyway I knew then that you were human...and unfortantly it pains me to do this."

He bent down to the box and opened it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tsukune asked.

Ken looked up and smiled. He then pulled out two cables and a car battery.

(+I love how Ken rolls+)

* * *

Kurumu was having a lovely dream. She was imagining her Tsukunes wedding; which she knew they would have to have before the child was born.

She was wearing a beautiful designer white gown and Tsukune in a stunning black tux and just as they were about to exchange vows when her eyes snapped open.

She got this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then when she turned her head she saw that Tsukune was not next to her. Kurumu blinked once and then sighed.

"Damnit Ken." She said as she got out of bed.

* * *

Ken had put on rubber gloves and Tsukunes feet in a bucket of water. He was humming to himself as he was connecting the cables.

Tsukune was struggling to break the chains that held him but he was having difficulty doing it.

Ken looked over his shoulder and watched Tsukuneshelpless struggle. "You know they say that torture was never a good way to extract information from a person...but it is as fun as hell would you not agree."

Tsukune was sweating now. "What do you want from me?" He asked in a panic filled voice.

Ken stopped. "You have to ask...ok well your idiot so i guess you do have to ask." Ken turned around from his work and stared at Tsukune. "I want to know one simple thing...just one thing. If you give me a good answer then I will let you go however if you give me a bad answer then...well might not turn out so good. You understand?"

Tsukune nodded.

Ken clapped his hands "Ok good. Alright here is the question. How is it that a human like you who as far as i can tell is just the most average of the lot-"

_"Wow for a guy who just met me he is really good at judging a person."_Tsukune thought

"Was able to seduce me wonderful, cute, and innocent little sister?" He leaned forward and waited for an answer.

"I did not seduce her she seduced me." He told his captor truthfully.

Kens shoulder slumped and he sighed. "You know i give you a chance to save yourself...and you dont take it. I dont understand that...i never will."

He then turned around grabbed the cables and touched then together. He got a nice spark and smiled evily.

Tsukunes eyes widened. "Ken for the love god please don't...i mean what would Kurumu say when she finds out about this." His voice sounded pleading.

Ken started to walk toward him. "ummm well i guess she will be a little mad but i am sure i can make this up to her."

"Your insane." Tsukune yelled

" i am also kind of a sadist so im enjoying this."

Ken was now standing right in front of Tsukune and was moving the cables towards the poor human when he felt someone tap him on ths shoulder.

Ken turned his head and he paled when he saw his pissed off sister behind him.

"oh crap" was all he had time to utter.

Kurumu grabbed her brother by his shirt and then threw him against the wall of his lockers and then stared beating the living shit out of him.

He moaned and before he could get up Kurumu was on him and punching him again and again.

"DAMNIT KEN EVERYTIME I TRY AND BRING A GUY HOME YOU ALWAYS DO THIS." She punched him again and again until he was knocked out but she continued

This lasted for five minutes before she stopped.

Ken was still moaning and there was blood coming down his face.

Tsukune just watched still strapped. His mouth had fallen open. _"What kind of crazy family is this...what kind of family have i joined."_ He thought in his head.

Kurumu wiped the blood off her hands. Then she turned and smiled at Tsukune. "Sorry about that Tsukune...Ken is alittle overprotective of me." She said as she untied him.

* * *

They left the celler which turned out to be the basement of the Kurono home.

"Ok ok explain this to me one more time please" Tsukune asked as Kurumu hugged his arm as they walked up the stairs.

"Ken has some issues. He loves me a lot but he has this problem...he doesn't think the guys that like me love me enough."

Tsukune nodded "Ok that part i get."

"When I was a younger I would occasionally bring some boy home...and well Ken always asked for a few minutes alone with them."

"To torture them?"

Kurumu sighed "He would take them down to the basement...water board, shock therapy, tooth extraction, light blinding, all kinds of non lethal stuff."

"My god...and why did he do all that stuff." Tsukune asked shocked at the idea that some one could do that kind of thing.

"Well Ken had this method because he wanted to see if the boys would stay or not." Kurumu told him.

"Stay?" Tsukune asked confused

Kurumu nodded "Yes; he figured that if those boys loved me they would stay with me even after the torture-" Kurumu lowered her head "none of them did they all ran away and never came back."

Tsukune put his arm around Kurumu and kissed her gently I would never leave you Kurumu...I love you."

Kurumu kissed him back. "I love you too Tsukune. Your my destined one."

The two returned to Kurumus room were they made one hour of love and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ken moaned as he got up from the floor.

He cracked his neck to one side and then the other.

He went to another locker and opened it. Inside of it was a mirror and an emergency med kit. After cleaning hiss wounds that his sister had given him he put his shades back on.

"Well Tsukune Aono you passed the test and proved that you love my sister...but you a mere and lowly human cannot possibly bring any good fortune to the my families house...if you wont stop loving her...then she will stop loving you."

Ken smiled he needed to go see someone.

* * *

Natsuki Touhohin was a young blue haired Succubus. She had nice pale skin and ivy green eyes. She was also gifted with nice C-cup breasts. But unfortunately these looks had not given her the one she was destined to be with. She thus remained a virgin. Being 18 she was labeled an outcast. _(In the Succubus society still being a virgin at 18 is considered to be bad)_

She was alone in her home. Her mother was off in the human world looking for another male like she did once every month.

She did not think of herself as undesirablebut now everytime she looked at the others of her race she could not help but feel like she was less then the others.

She sat alone in her room. wearing only a silk white night gown. She was reading a book simply enjoying the quite until her doorbell rang.

She got up from her bed and left the room and ran down the stairs.

The doorbell rang again.

"Im coming Im coming." She said in a soft voice.

She reached the door and opened it.

standing there still dressed in his red shirt and black pants was Ken Kurono. "Hey Natsuki how are you." Ken said with a smile his eyes hidden behind his shades.

Natsuki felt herself getting a little wet. Every women in the canyon knew Ken and everyone knew that he was one of the most difficult males to get. Every female had tried to get him to go out with her but they had all failed miserably and yet here Ken was standing before at her door.

"He..hello Ken...I...I did not know you were back in town." She said nervously not knowing what else to say.

"Oh no one outside the family does...if everyone knew then all of the female populace would be after me." He laughed.

Natsuki giggled and nodded. She would be one of the people after him.

"Oh hey Natsuki there is something else i wanted to ask you." Ken told her.

"What is it Ken."

Ken reached up to his face and removed his shades. Natsuki jumped at his yellow reptilian eyes but they seemed to flash and suddenly she felt herself growing hotter.

"Can I come in my dear?" He said in a low whisper.

* * *

They were up in her room. The clothes removed and scattered across the floor reveling Natsuki sexy form and Kens muscle lined body

His kissed her then he slid his tongue into her, making her echoing moans come from her lips to his. Ken lowered his hands back against her naked ass, and felt her up, making her body tremble against his open palm. Natsuki wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and deepened their kiss. Breaking away from her pink lips, Ken ran his tounge against her neck, and nipping at her soft skin.

The blue haired sucubis tilted her head back, and purred as his breath caressed her face. She gripped the back of his dark hair, and pulled him into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his strong powerful body, and buried her face into his pale body; inhaling his scent; he smelled like a good cologne.

(Start of Lemon Scene)

**_(Due to the new Policy on FF, I have to remove my Lemon scenes. But If you want to read them, then please go to my DeviantArt account under Knight-Bishop) _**

(End of Lemon Scene)

Ken smiled "Good girl."

He then pinned her to the bed and the only things to be heard from Her room for the rest of night was screams of pain and ecstasy.


End file.
